In Search
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The best way to do soul searching is through adventures because you will learn and find how you became passionate about something you had been doing all your life which you sadly forgotten. NOTE: There is a little spoilers in this from the Epilogue series.


Title: In Search

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Where's your First Seat princess?" her half brother quizzed knowing her office is empty with the annoying boy who barges in and serve her with his food, he looked worried at his sister after her saddened look.

"We took a leave of absence for his training, he's on the road like Saiba-sama." She explained, "He's been out for six months now." And that surprised her older brother.

"That long? Why on the road so sudden?"

"I don't know either, probably on a whim." She tries to deny the fact that she was the reason."

"Erina-sama, new upload was put up!" Hisako running towards her with the laptop and Erina bolted to her desk and took the computer.

Asahi went to watch it as well, and took his place behind her; blaring travel instrumental music gave the adventurous vibe to the opening of the said social media vlog, drone flying off circling three vehicles, one in front is an all black BMW sports bike cruising with the person driving it, matching the black helmet with a black leather jacket, there was a saddle bag at the back of the bike and he was armed with a water proof backpack, his face could not be seen since it wsa covered by a full helmet.

The bike was followed by a matte white YJ-94 Wrangler Jeep, and like the custom bike, it was as well modified with lifted suspensions, with thirty-two inch tires, Winch bumper with D-rings and GME antenna, snorkel exhaust, heavy looking roof rack mounted with Awning side tent neatly compacted to its nylon cover, and over it is a bracket which holds an alloy multi-tool axe.

Behind it is another black four-by-four truck with the same Winch bumper, GME antenna and snorkel exhaust, the same roof rack except there was no bracket for any tool.

The camera circles their drive over the high way and views the beautiful scenery, then it was cut to show the driver of the sports bike, pulling his helmet off, it showed the red hair First Seat grinning and a smashing white caption at the bottom appeared, 'Kitchen and Cuisine' and another, the driver of the white Jeep steps out, with bright blond hair and looked foreign with his skin and bright blue eyes, and the same caption at the bottom showed 'Streets and Adventure' and lastly the one driving the black Hilux steps out; raven hair, clearly Japanese, wearing a half frame clubmaster prescription glasses, and with him was a tiny tea cup poodle puppy in a cute Hawaiian shirt, and accompanied him is the caption, 'Culture and Tradition' which splits their reason for their road trip.

And finally the said vlog started, they are staying on a huge rustic designed beach house and they are already setup sharing a room, there was a table where the said First Seat is typing away over his laptop and writing down to an organizer that Erina is clearly familiar with.

The camera then faced the said blonde and his eyes are shining prettily which made Hisako have a crush on him, "_Good morning, as you may know we just arrive in Philippines early this morning and our favorite guys are tired from the long travel since we took the ship, however I've been reading comments for the past days while aboard and found most of you guys are interested to know our Cooking Couz' reason for coming with me and Yuuri for the big adventure._" He stated, "_So I decided I want him to be the new content of my episode today_."

And the camera was taken to where the said First Seat is, "_So couz, everyone who's practically thirst- I mean has a crush on you are asking what's your reason why you started your soul-search from the road?_" he asked.

"Well, for everyone who follows me at my Instagram, Twitter and my own channel, they know I want to train harder, learn more, improve and polish my skills, create my own dish out of inspiration from traditional and historical dishes from all over the places, towns, countries and cities we visited." He explains, "But the reason of why I want to be the best is not just defeating my old man from another cook off, but rather, what kept me pushing on is something that he said as an advice, and by heart I finally found someone I want to give all the dish I make to, but sadly I am already rejected, I am fine with her saying awful things towards my food as I know I can make everything better, however the fact that not an ounce of interest on me was present, It's like your relationship with Law School and how you quit your life to it." Soma added, his cousin gave a nervous laugh.

"_That's a low blow._"

"My bad, but yeah, it's my reason, and hopefully when I come home, I'm not asking that she has to say my foods good, it's just the gesture giving me a hint not to give up." He sadly said.

Their little interview went on until, "We're heading to the beach and go see what our host, Jay had prepared for us to do and learn their town's culture and the same time way of living, and our Kitchen Couz will help on making traditional dishes out of the sea food we find later."

Soma in his above the knee beach trucks and displaying his six packs and broad chest that's now starting to copy his father's walked down the sandy beach of the said city, wearing his aviator sunglasses he looked dashing, while his blonde cousin in a white with side pocket knee length board-shorts, plain shirt with a print, ' ' as his own brand with the same flat-bill trucker hat, equipped with his small outdoor tactical backpack with his telescopic fishing rod.

Asahi watching with Erina was taking notes as he watches how his supposed adoptive brother was improving and his dishes looked perfect, however he can't help to notice Erina's other assistant who is with Hisako was drooling not from the food but rather the young Chef who's only wearing an apron and shorts cooking dishes while his neck sweats.

* * *

After the show finished they were about to head out for lunch when Asahi caught a glimpse of his sister's phone lock screen, where the First Seat is dashingly poses from a photo shoot, leaning to his BMW bike, with his hand to the pockets of his clack jeans, ankles crossed and bounded by his brown Timberland work-boots, and donned his iconic black high collar leather jacket over his white tank top that was molding his figure, eyes covered with his Aviator sunglasses and his bandana made a new home to his neck, he was smiling and looking out to another direction.

The next few weeks, Erina with Hisako and few junior students who just came out from Erina's class were startled from the loud motor bike engine, followed by the familiar Jeep and Hilux lifted truck.

Erina looked shocked and the same time frozen seeing the said First Seat again after almost a year, taking off his helmet he was immediately mobbed by girls and asking photos of him, until the driver of the Jeep hopped off his vehicle leaving his door open and marched to where Erina is, "I know it's you." He glared.

"Listen, I know you watched my seventy-fourth vlog, and you heard what he said, he's not asking for you to compliment his food, he's asking for you to be nice and be fucking honest with yourself, stop being a stuck-up shit girl and be honest!" he complained and she was shocked at his accusations, however it was true.

"Otto, stop!" Soma want to him and restrained him.

"I'm done, I had to say what I need to, and for the record I lied when I said it was from the comments." He admitted and their third member snorted.

"Chill it couz, he's trying to drill some sense, also what's your plan now?" their third member asked.

"I think I'll finish till graduation and after that I'll plan the next, how about you Yuuri?"

"I think I'll be going back to the rink, I found some inspiration and got my passion back, thanks." He replied.

"How about you, Otto?"

"I had to face my monster, I'm going back to Law School again, I can't run forever."

"Good for you, I know having to see your mentor cross the bridge hurts but sometimes life needs to continue, like how I was with my mom, just remember him always and you know the results if you continue and push."

"You're right, thanks Couz." And the huge blonde guy gave Soma a tight hug, "Well, time to face your Demon." And he turned to Erina glaring.

"Couz…" Soma tried to distract him and Yuuri chuckled.

"Well, see you in few weeks guys?" Yuuri chuckled and pulled his puppy to his chest and drove off.

Asahi on the other hand whistled seeing the interior of the Jeep, having to be furnished with tactical seat cover with molle attached with pouches and so as his tailgate having to have the same feature, the side of his back compartment has a wall bracket where his telescopic fishing rods are placed with his backpack, "Where did you get this made?" he asked.

"In Osaka, Nakahara is my good friend and he does all my mounts and modifications." Replied Otto.

After Erina snapped from her place she went to turn to Soma and grabbed his collar tightly, Hisako can see how she is starting to weaken and her eyes staring to tear up, "Your hair… it's shorter now." Soma looked confused and the same time concerned and held her steady.

"From seven month you have been gone that's all you can say?" she pouted.

"Uh… I missed you too? I'm sorry I had to leave all my work here?" he looked startled.

"Aren't you supposed to apologize to me since I was the one doing all your work?" Hayama appeared upset and still holding some paper works.

"My bad, sorry man, it's just things happen." He sighed and Erina continued to keep hold at him.

"Well, I'm leaving, just… just make sure you guys fish your shit alright, I'll visit again." Otto left and drove out the campus.

"I think you guys need to talk somewhere private." Said by Hisako giving a warm smile, and Soma nodded, he urged Ernia to get on his bike and she sat sideways and worn his helmet, she held tightly to his torso and felt those molded perfect bumps, she had to bite her lower lip and was thankful she was hidden under the helmet.

Taking shelter in her office, she immediately pounced on him and sobbed, "I-I missed you! You never called, you never sent anything!"

"I thought you hated me…" he said in a low voice.

"I-I don't! I know I was mean to you and let my pride carry me, but I like you okay!" she pouted and still clings on to his chest with her arms wrapped around his mid section, "I don't hate you, and I missed all those food you bring for lunch, and your foot and shoulder massages." She continued to sob and sniffle.

Soma retuned the embrace and petted her hair, "You look even more prettier." He said and she blushed, "But why cut your hair though?"

"I want a little change." She replied and pulled him to sit at her lounge.

They started to catch up and locked themselves to her office, "I say we're like a chaotic dysfunctional team while we stay together, one pranks and the other complains and the other fuels the fire." Soma started to talk about their little adventures.

Meanwhile, "What are they doing?" Mana pulling her husband listing from the door, her father and Alice with the other Elite members were there knowing that Soma is back.

"They're just catching up, ma'am, I served tea and so far Yukihira-kun finally gets that Erina-sama is actually interested in him." Hisako giggled.

"That's good … that's good…"

"Wait… so if Erina and Soma-kun will be together… does that mean Sempai will be…"

"You're so slow, stupid husband." Mana rolled her eyes and the older Nakiri chuckled.

"Wait, so are they dating yet?" Alice squealed and the other Elite members are all anticipating.

"Not yet, Soma-kun is walking to her pace, besides he's doing well." Complimented by the older Nakiri and Mana pouted.

Back to where Soma and Erina is, "Where did you take that photo?" she looked surprised at her sleeping state over his computer.

"Oh…" he blushed, "I uh stole that from when you were sleeping at my room way back when your dad first came to take over Totsuki.

She blinked, "I find you beautiful okay?" he sighed and she was now blushing from his compliments.

They had an awkward silence but sitting close was comforting.

* * *

The next few days everyone starts to notice how their Chairwoman changed since she has been close with her first seat, despite the little food insults she does to him, however the little motor bike rides dropping her off to her appointments and lunch dates with their little touchiness was something else.

"Good morning to you too, and why are you dressed like that?" Erina closed her arms pushing her chest up and glared at her First Seat with her cocked eye brow, staring at the said Chef wearing nothing but his jogger shorts and drenched shirt over his shoulder, and holding his bottled water.

"I thought you received my message this morning, I had been neglecting my workout for this past few days so I tried to make up for it today and added some few hours, and kind of forgot I got class so I rushed in with a jog, sorry to keep you here." He said.

"It's fine, and I left them some work." She replied, Soma turned to see the first years doing some dishes while some girls stares at him which made Erina a little jealous and Soma noticed it.

"Still thank you, I'll go and take a shower then come back." He went up to her and hugged her rightly leaving a kiss which shocked the students, Hisako coughed the water with fruits she was drinking with her eyes wide open.

"Tsk, you're really drenched, make sure you're not going to get sick." She warned and used her own towel that was hanging from her shoulder and wiped him off.

"I will, and thanks again." He said and jogged out the hallway, Erina in her white Chef uniform rolled her eyes and gave a little smile.

Hisako was baffled at the scene.

~END~


End file.
